For Now, It's Enough
by craZchica
Summary: SEMI-COMPLETE - Random moments in a secret relationship. DracoHermione.
1. For Now, It's Enough

For Now Its Enough  
Author: Mary  
Summary: Musings on a secret relationship. Hermione's POV. Review Please?? Complete  
***  
  
I can't help but steal a glance at him as I see him turn a corner and start walking towards me. To the casual observer, he doesn't notice me. But I see it. That small flicker of recognition in his eyes, nearly invisible to even those closest to him.  
  
We've been together for nearly two years now, ever since Christmas of our fifth year. Nearly two years of sneaking around, meeting late at night in darkened corridors, or in between classes in some abandoned classroom.  
  
I had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. Harry had gone with Ron to spend Christmas with the Weasleys. I would have gone as well, but I had spent the first week of vacation visiting my own parents, and secretly relished the time alone in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
I had gone to the library late one night to finish an essay for Professor Snape on how to make a Skeleton Draught. I was reading a very interesting passage about an old wizard who had taken the potion and was unable to reverse it when I felt someone watching me.  
  
_What do you want? I muttered.  
  
You're using the book I need, he answered, trademark sneer in place.  
  
There are others you can use until I'm finished, I answered coldly, not bothering to look up at him._  
  
Long story short, we found ourselves snogging in the restricted section before Filch caught us and kicked us out.  
  
It started out as a simple case of teenage hormones gone mad. But eventually, he started opening up to me. He told me of his past, of his hopes for the future. Much of it surprised me at first, but I soon learned that the person the world sees is not who he is. It's a carefully placed mask to hide the real him.  
  
He has the reputation of being a playboy, but I know otherwise. The Slytherin girls he wanders around Hogsmeade with are for show. Just actresses in the play he has scripted to throw his father off. But he never touches them, never holds their hands or gives them small kisses on the cheek. I'm the one he saves that for.  
  
We're as different as anyone would expect us to be. The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Girl. The rich, cold, sneering, arrogant Slytherin quidditch captain, dating the Head Girl? The know-it-all, studious, serious, somewhat bossy, but always helpful Head Girl? Yes, on the outside we're complete opposites. But on the inside, we're the same.  
  
No one really understands us. And no one really bothers to try. He doesn't have any true friends in his own house. He has servants and yes men. People who live to follow his orders, not listen to his problems. And Harry and Ron, they mean well, but they're too busy with their own lives to really get to know me.  
  
The personalities we show to the world usually keep us apart. We don't get to spend much time together, and the time we do have is often brief. But some nights I manage to get my hands on Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and I sneak up to one of Hogwarts' numerous towers to meet my love. We lay on a blanket, gazing at the stars, while telling each other secrets.  
  
Back in the real world, however, we keep up appearances of dislike for many reasons. He does it because if his father knew the truth, the consequences could be devastating. I do it for fear of what my best friends would say. Neither would believe me if I told them that my love wasn't who they thought him to be. They wouldn't believe that he didn't want to enter Voldemort's service. And they certainly wouldn't believe that I love him.  
  
I know he loves me. He doesn't say it often, but he doesn't need to. He's never been one to openly show his emotions, but when he pulls me closer into his arms, I know how he feels.  
  
And, now, as we pass in the hall, I try my hardest to keep the grin from forming on my face at the thought of him. I can see the smile that most mistake for his normal smirk faintly appear on his lips as he walks by me.  
  
He's afraid he won't survive the upcoming battle. He told me that if anyone tries to hurt me, he'll kill them. I briefly considered trying to talk him into running away with me right after graduation, and hiding ourselves until the war was over. I even went so far as to playfully suggest it, but I knew it would never happen. He plans on standing up to his father and his father's friends. And I couldn't do that to Harry. I won't leave my best friend to fight Voldemort without me. When Voldemort finally makes his move, I'll be by Harry's side.  
  
My love told me that if we both survive, we'll show the world that we're together. We'll marry, create a home and a family, and be together without fear of the opinions of others.  
  
But at this moment, we'll settle for glances during class, short kisses during a break, and the rare meetings in our tower. One day we'll be free, but until then, this is all we have.   
  
And as he ignores the words of his fellow Slytherins who saunter down the hall next to him, and graces me with a small smile and twinkling eyes that let me know he's in love with me, I can only think that for now, it's enough.  
  
*****  
www dot simple-dreams dot com


	2. May 12, Sixth Year

For Now, It's Enough  
Summary: Moments in a secret relationship  
Author: Mary (mary@simple-dreams.com)  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, I'd have a new computer.  
  
Notes: This is a series of ficlets set all in the same AU-verse that's hinted at in the first story. Just simple moments in time, all out of order, and from varying points of view. Can't ask for more. :) If the characters seem out of character to you, you have to remember that this is just a slice of their story. The big one hasn't been told.  
  
******  
May 12th, Sixth Year  
Draco's POV  
******  
  
She's already in the tower tonight. I slip in, and the sight of her makes my breath catch for an unnoticeable moment - just for that moment, before my legendary composure kicks in once again.  
  
She's standing at the window, and the bright full moon is casting a glow about her. A small smile plays on her face, and her eyes are closed, head tilted up towards the sky. No candles are lit inside the room, but none are needed. The moon is enough.  
  
It's been almost a year and a half. That's longer than all of my previous relationships combined.  
  
Of course, we are the only two who know about it.  
  
She looks beautiful in this moment, unguarded, and unburdened by all the problems of school, and Voldemort, and her friends. She's always beautiful to me, but tonight, with the moon shining on her hair, she seems something so perfect, so unattainable that I don't feel worthy of her.  
  
When did I become so weak?  
  
Outwardly, I suppose I haven't appeared to change. I still feel I'm better than everyone. I sneer constantly. I taunt others. I swagger (a fact which she teases me about mercilessly). I play every bit the cold, calculating son of a known Death Eater.  
  
I think she's the only one who has seen the other me - the one that could spend eternity idly toying with a strand of her hair while she reads a book in my arms. The me who smiles instead of smirks.  
  
A year and a half ago, she was nothing, merely a distraction - something to play with and to discard once used. But something changed.  
  
She became my Hope.  
  
Something I had lost years ago was found. My world was empty. I had nothing to live for, no friends who truly cared. I merely existed from one moment to the next, thinking not of the future, but of what I could do to make the lives of those around me as miserable as my own.  
  
Now, I believe that maybe, just *maybe* I can live. One day, if she's there, I'll be able to really live.  
  
And because of that Hope she gives me, I love her.  
  
And looking at her, with the moon lighting up her soft features, I want nothing more than to tell her everything. All the emotions, the hurts, the desires, everything I've felt and experienced since she came in and made me feel. It needs to be told.  
  
I need to tell her I'm in love with her.  
  
  
  
She turns, smile still on her lips. I run a hand through my normally perfect hair as she walks slowly towards me. A long silence stretches between us as I try to find the words I so desperately need to say.  
  
  
  
she whispers, looking into my eyes. She places a warm hand on my chest, just above my heart.  
  
I know, she says softly, cinnamon eyes sparkling. I love you, too.  
  
A single tear forms in the corner of my eye, and a grin threatens to overtake my face. I feel giddy - higher than I've ever been, and I'm not sure I ever want to come down.  
  
But my moment of silliness passes as she molds herself to me, and the only thing in the world is her, me, and the moonlight.  
  
******  
  
review please? :)  
www dot simple-dreams dot com


End file.
